


I Choose You

by Marinaralore



Category: The Rich Man's Daughter
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinaralore/pseuds/Marinaralore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade and Althea get to spend more time to get to know each other, and all the angst and drama are still a lifetime away. Lost scenes, what-ifs, and slow-burn Jade/Althea. Basically, my own take on their relationship post-Sparks/pre-Confession. TRMD AU canon divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Rich Man's Daughter is owned by GMA and its writers. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Wouldn't it be nice if things hadn't moved as fast as they did? There may be future drama, and I'm publishing this as I write, but for now I just want to see Jathea happy together okay?

“Soul mate?"

Althea's lips slowly turn up into a smile, her eyes twinkling in mirth under the starlit Manila sky.

They're sitting with their backs against the rooftop ledge overlooking the bright lights of the city streets with a couple of drinks in their hands.

"She really said I was your soul mate?"

"Well, no, not exactly, but I told her about... about that moment, when I first saw you, and she said that's what happens when you meet your..." Jade trails off, shrugging. "And then she said I was gross, because why was I even looking at a girl in the first place?" She makes a face.

Althea looks away, shifts on the floor and takes another sip of her drink.

"I thought you said you've been friends for a long time? I mean if she's known you for as long as you said she did, she must know that she was being crazy, because you're as straight as beautiful, business mogul heiress straight girls come."

Jade finds Althea looking at her, and she's smiling like _that_ again, and _oh god, am I?_

She pries her eyes away and ducks her head, focusing on the cold glass in her hands, because it's harder to sound like herself--harder to sound _sure_ \--when she's looking at Althea and she's looking right back.

"Yeah," Jade says. "Crazy."

She thinks she sounded convincing enough, for the most part.

 

* * *

 

Jade tosses on the bed once, and then a couple more times. She tries to count in her head, reaches one hundred, trying so hard to fall asleep, with no luck.

Finally she gives up and gives a frustrated sigh. Sleep has never eluded her this much in her life.

She rolls on her back and her eyes land on the phone beside her. She picks it up and dials.

There's a ring—two, three. It gets picked up after the third. “Hello?”

“Jade?” There's a pause, and then some rustling on the other end of the line. “Hey, what... what time is it?”

Jade sobers up quick, realizing her mistake. “Oh god, Althea, did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I'll hang up now, go back to sleep.”

“No, no, it's okay, I'm up now. Why'd you call? Is there a problem?”

“No,” Jade says. “No problem, I just...” She fiddles with the comforter, feeling kinda stupid now. “I... couldn't sleep and I thought of... I thought you might still be awake, too. But you weren't. I'm sorry, this was stupid.”

Althea laughs, “No, it's fine, really.”

“I woke you up, didn't I?”

“Yeah, but I think I was having a dream about you anyway, so... the real thing is better.”

Jade feels the heat flood her cheeks and she feels herself grinning like an idiot in the dark. “You had a dream about me, huh?”

“Mm-hmm...”

“Oh yeah?” Jade settles further back into her pillow, making herself comfortable. “And what was I doing, in this dream?”

“Hm, I'm not sure. Being funny and cute and stuff, as usual, probably.”

Jade laughs. “You weren't really dreaming about me, were you? Was that just a line?” she gasps playfully.

“What?” Althea says in an innocent voice, making Jade giggle harder. “I wouldn't just drop you a line. _Totoo,_ I really dreamed of you. I mean, I'm hardly to blame for what my subconscious is putting in my head while I'm asleep, am I?”

Jade laughs again, loudly, and she has to stop herself when she remembers that she's at home and somebody might hear.

“So hey, _di nga,_ why did you call?”

“Oh, um... I don't know. I couldn't sleep and...” She trails off, because _you were on my mind_ is what she means to say, but “I was bored,” is what she finally settles on.

Althea says nothing for a while, and the silence makes Jade think about how this must look. A girl, lying in the dark in the middle of the night, on the phone with another girl whom she's known for barely a week. And how it feels wonderful and confusing and... _right_.

“Okay,” Althea finally breaks the silence. Another pause, and then, “So... Tell me about your day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Jade, Miggy, music, and flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we did finally get some fluff this week. But a little more couldn't be so bad, could it?

They end up talking until dawn and Jade is finally sleepy and exhausted but also pleasantly light-headed and giddy and warm.

They make plans for coffee later in the afternoon before they hang up and Jade has to be up in three hours but she can't wait for the day to begin knowing she'll be seeing Althea again.

 

* * *

 

 **Jade:** Hi :)  
**Althea:** Hey there :) Are we still on for coffee later?  
**Jade:** Yes!  
**Althea:** Ok. Pick u up at ur office at 5?  
**Jade:** Can't wait :)

 

* * *

 

Jade reaches for her purse but Althea brushes her away immediately. “I got this.”

Jade smiles. “You sure?”

“It's my turn to treat you,” she shrugs.

“Thanks.”

“Grande latte with soy please,” Althea says before turning to Jade, “and...?”

Jade smiles. “Same.”

The barista, a kinda nice-looking guy, flashes Althea a smile. “Name, please...?”

“Jade,” Althea says, making Jade smile even wider.

The barista scribbles the name on the cups. Althea pulls out her wallet and hands him a bill. “Keep the change.”

Jade's smile falters when she catches the look the barista is giving Althea.

“Beautiful, _and_ a good tipper,” the barista gives Althea what he obviously thinks is his winning smile.

Althea simply smiles back, before walking off to find an empty table while the barista not-so-subtly looks on.

He catches Jade looking at him and he smiles. “Have a nice day.” She doesn't smile back.

After they're both seated Althea watches Jade, who has her arms crossed on her chest and not making eye contact.

“ _Uy_ ,” Althea gently kicks her foot under the table. “Are you okay?”

Jade looks at her. “Hmm?”

“I said, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You look like somebody kicked your puppy or something.”

“What? I'm fine.”

Althea shakes her head, confused. “Okay, if you say so.”

Jade ignores her and starts fiddling on her phone, as if Althea's not there.

“Grande latte with soy for Jade,” the barista calls out. Althea moves to stand but Jade beats her to it. “ _Ako na_ ,” she insists. “Let me.”

“Ookay...” Althea watches with curiosity as Jade goes to the counter and picks up their coffees, but not before she and the barista exchange a quick word.

Jade comes back to their table, scowling again and muttering under her breath, and Althea's curiosity spurs even greater.

“What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” Jade sets the coffee cups on the table a little too aggressively before setting the tray away.

“Jade,” Althea says. “What's with you? Did that guy say something to upset you?”

“No,” Jade says, taking a sip of her coffee. “I think _I_ did something to upset _him_.”

“Huh? What?”

“I went to get our order instead of you,” Jade says rolling her eyes. “That put a damper in his plans, for sure.”

“What--?”

“He was hitting on you, Althea,” Jade says, tearing open a few packets of sugar and dumping the contents into her cup. “Don't tell me you didn't see it. The guy wasn't exactly discreet while he was checking you out.”

It dawns on Althea, finally, and she gives a laugh. “What? He wasn't checking me out.”  
  
Jade says nothing, but tosses a piece of paper napkin towards her and resumes stirring her coffee probably more aggressively than necessary.

Althea unfolds the paper. _Nice to meet you, Jade. Call me maybe?_ A cellphone number is scrawled beside a name.

“Guess how disappointed he was when I said _I_ was Jade, not you.”

Althea deflates immediately, smirking at Jade and shaking her head affectionately. “That's why you're upset. Because he was flirting with me?”

“And you were flirting back,” Jade says, and Althea smiles because she doesn't even play off being upset. “ _Akala ko ba_ you like girls? Why were you flirting back?”

Althea's jaws drop, affronted and amused at the same time.

“Lesbian _daw siya, tapos nakikipag-flirt sa lalaki. Ano kaya 'yun_?” Jade mutters under her breath.

“I was _not_ flirting back.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Because I gave him a tip?” Althea laughs quietly, shaking her head in disbelief. “You have quite an imagination there, Jade.”

“Whatever.”

Althea scoffs. “Oh, little princess isn't used to her friends being hit on in her presence, is that what this is about?”

“What?” It's Jade's turn to scoffs. “Don't be ridiculous.”

“No?” Althea cocks her head to the side. “So what is it then? Are you jealous?”

Jade stiffens instantly and stills momentarily, before adopting a straight face. “Please. Why would I be jealous?” she says in a small voice.

Althea grins slowly. “But you are! You _are_ jealous! Oh, Jade Tanchingco...” she says, shaking her head.

Jade's eyes widen and she begins to laugh despite herself, blushing profusely. She gives Althea's shoulder a little shove. “Shut up, I'm not.”

“Oh come on, Jade. It's fine, really. I get it.”

“Shut up,” Jade giggles, “God, you're so full of yourself.”

Althea smirks. “Yup. And rightfully so.”

It's Jade's turn to shake her head. “You're unbelievable.”

“Unbelievably awesome,” Althea grins. “But seriously though, if you were my girlfriend, I would never look at anybody else again.”

Jade's nearly sputters on her cup, as her heart starts to race and another rush of heat floods her cheeks. Damn that coffee is _strong_.

“Plus, he's a guy, so yeah,” Althea makes a face and picks up her coffee cup. “Nothing on you.”

Jade laughs, crumples the paper napkin with the barista's number on it and throws it at Althea.

 

* * *

 

“So...”

They're standing by Althea's car now and Jade's smile falls a little when she realizes that their afternoon together has come to an end.

“Thanks for today,” Althea says. “I had fun.”

“Yeah, me, too,” replies Jade.

“So where you off to now? Do you have somewhere to be? I can drive you.”

“Um, I don't know. I actually don't really have to be anywhere right now.”

“Oh, okay, well...” Althea shifts her weight from one leg to another. “Do you... wanna go somewhere? Hang out some more?”

Jade's face lights up. “Yeah. Yeah, I would love to.”

Althea smiles, nodding once. “Great.” She opens the passenger door. “After you, then.”

 

* * *

 

Jade squints a little when the lights come on, and then starts looking around. “Nice place.”

“Thanks,” Althea says as she closes the door.

Jade smiles when a furry little dog comes bounding to the doorway.

“Hey, baby,” Althea bends down and scoops the tiny dog into her arms. “Look who I brought with me.”

“Hi, Miggy. Nice to see you again.” He immediately licks at Jade's hands when she comes close to pet him.

“He likes you,” Althea says, beaming.

Miggy gives a tiny bark and they both giggle.

“He's happy to see a friendly face,” Althea explains. “We rarely have company.” She lifts a furry paw and waves it at Jade, cooing softly. “Aren't you happy to see Jade, buddy? Aren't you?”

Jade takes Miggy's paw and shakes it. “Oh? So you don't take girls home often then?” she asks in her best casual voice, glancing up at Althea

“No,” Althea laughs, “Not often at all.”

Jade looks up. “Not even Wila?”

Althea makes a face. “Oh, well, that's different though. I didn't invite her, she always just sort of, barged right in.”

Jade chuckles. “Sounds like her.”

“Would you like something to drink?” Althea bends down and sets Miggy back on the floor. He circles around Jade's feet a couple of times before he gives another tiny bark and scampers off. “Juice? Water? Tea?”

“Um, tea would be nice.”

Althea smiles again and goes to the kitchen, after telling Jade to make herself at home.

 

* * *

 

“So you play?” Jade gestures towards the guitar leaning against Althea's bedroom wall.

“Oh, yeah, a little. Do you?”

“No. But I played drums in high school.”

“Really?” Althea looks at her. “Wow. You must have been very popular in school.”

“Huh? Why do you say that?”

Althea shrugs. “Beautiful, smart, funny _and_ plays the drums? Need I say more?”

Jade feels herself blush, and she briefly ponders on how much she seems to be doing that lately. Really, it's just that Althea says things like that sometimes and she just can't help it.

“I mean, that's hot in my book.” Althea goes on as if Jade's not already burning up where she's standing.

“I thought you said I wasn't your type?” Jade shoots back, trying to play it cool.

Althea smirks, “Jam with me sometime and maybe I'll change my mind.”

Jade's heart gives a lurch but she tries to ignore it, prying her eyes away from Althea's gaze. She picks up the guitar and thrusts it towards her, willing her heart to slow. “Sample _muna_.”

Althea takes the guitar, positions it in her lap, clears her throat and then starts to strum.

Jade settles on the bed as Althea's soft, soothing voice fills the night, and she can't help but admire the way she carries herself, strong and sure and vulnerable at the same time.

Althea looks up and stares into her eyes, and there's a strange twinkle in her eyes, as if she knows something Jade doesn't.

 _Admiration._ Yes, Jade decides. That's what it is, this feeling she's been trying so hard to name. Right?

_~I knew it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong.~_

Jade's not entirely sure yet, but for now it's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song lyrics by Bob Dylan ("Make You Feel My Love")
> 
> Check out jatheakeepsmewarm.tumblr.com for chapter previews! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy Jade, Jathea cuteness, and Althea/Capt. Batchi/Wila OT3 group hang. With a special appearance from Ama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this chapter was taking longer than I expected, and this ended up not including the latest preview I posted on Tumblr (coming later) just because I'm fickle like that. Just a friendly reminder that I wrote this on a whim and that the whole point is to not overthink things, so chapters may sometimes be short, mostly plotless, and with some errors.

Althea had just finished sending a client an email about an event she's been hired to organize when her phone vibrates loudly against her desk.

She picks it up and smiles instantly upon seeing the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Althea.” Jade is sitting on a bench in their garden while her _ama_ stands by and waters the plants. “Hi.”

“Jade. Hey. What's up?”

“Oh, um... Are you busy?”

“No, not really, why?”

“Well, I was thinking about getting my nails redone and my friend Sally is busy so I have no one to go with... and I was thinking... maybe you're free?”

Althea smiles. “Yes. I'm free. I'd love to go with you. My nails are due for a redo, too, anyway, so....”

“Great,” Jade says. “Are you at your office right now? What time should we meet?”

“I'm getting off at three.”

“Okay. I'll meet you at The Fort at four then?”

“Okay. Then maybe we could catch a movie after?”

“Sure. Sounds like a plan.”

“Okay. It's a date then?”

Jade feels her heart skip a beat, and she feels a smile tugging at the corners of her lips even as she blushes furiously and momentarily loses the ability to speak. She doesn't notice Ama pause from her gardening to watch and smile fondly at her.

“Jade? You still there?”

“Um,” Jade picks at the hem of her dress. “Yeah, yeah, sorry, still here.”

“So... You and me? Later?”

“Yeah,” Jades responds, suddenly, inexplicably breathless. “Looking forward to it.”

Althea smiles when they hang up, not hearing the knock on her office door.

“ _Huy._ Althea!”

Althea doesn't know for how long she's been staring and smiling at her phone, but by the way Batchi is looking at her, it must have been _a while_.

“Huh?” Althea breaks out of her trance.

Batchi crosses her arms and gives her a knowing look.

“What?”

“ _Wala_ ,” Batchi drops a stack of envelopes on her desk and then throws a hand in the air as she turns to leave. “ _Sabi ko_ , keep it in your pants.”

Althea glares at Batchi. If looks could kill...

 

* * *

 

Althea is bent down on the floor feeding Miggy when she hears a knock on the door.

“Just a sec!”

She stands up and makes a quick detour on the way to the door to check her reflection on the mirror in the living room. She finds a lipstick from a drawer and does a quick retouch before running to the open the door.

“Hi!”

Jade smiles. “Hey.”

“Come on in,” Althea ushers her into her apartment.

“I didn't think you would wanna hang out again so soon after yesterday,” Althea said, motioning for Jade to sit. “I mean, we spent like, a whole afternoon and most of last night together.”

Jade makes herself comfortable on Althea's couch. She smiles up at Althea as she clutches a throw pillow on her lap. “I have the day off, so... Why, you sick of me already?”

Althea smirks. “Hmm... A little.”

Jade throws the pillow at her, which Althea catches quickly. " _Ah ganun?_ ”

Althea laughs and playfully throws the pillow back. Jades moves to take another pillow to throw at Althea when the doorbell rings.

“Are you expecting anyone?”

Althea frowns. “No.” She goes to see who is at the door.

Althea's eyebrows shoot up when Batchi and Wila show up at her doorstep with an armload of pizza boxes and bottles of beer.

“Surprise!” They yell in unison, before pushing past Althea and stepping right inside.

“What are you guys--?”

Batchi goes straight to refrigerator after setting the bottles on the counter and begins taking ice out from the freezer. “Wila, go reheat the pizza in the oven so we can eat soon. I'm starving!”

“Yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me what to do,” Wila answers.

Althea crosses her arms on her chest. “What are you two doing here? You should have called first.”

“Surprise _nga eh_ , duh,” Wila replies as she puts the pizza into the oven. “You know I love you, Althea, but I swear, sometimes...”

“We just thought we'd come here and visit you, have a couple of drinks. You know... group hang.”

“Yeah, yeah, but not right now guys, okay?” Althea hisses. “I have company.”

Wila and Batchi both look at Althea. “Who?”

“Me,” Jade says from where she's standing at the doorway to the living room, smiling timidly and doing a little wave. “Hi.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is written mostly in English, but you've probably noticed that I use a few Filipino words and phrases here and there. That's because some expressions just don't translate well when you say them in a different language. I know that TRMD has reached audience outside of its country of origin, which is great, so if by any chance that includes you, dear reader, and you sometimes don't know what the hell I'm talking about, I'm sorry, but you can just LOOK IT THE F UP.
> 
> Kidding. I just hope no one is having any issues with it. :) (But seriously just look it up. This is the Internet, you know.)

“So this isn't awkward at all,” Batchi says, looking around the four of them, her smile a cross between a grin and a grimace. “Ow!”

Althea elbows her on the rib.

Batchi rubs at her side, while Althea raises her eyebrows at her. “No really, come on. We're hanging out. This is fun!”

Althea sighs, shaking her head and rubbing her temple simultaneously, while Wila sits with her arms crossed on her chest and her nose up in the air. On the far end of the couch is Jade, sitting with a nervous smile on her face.

Althea's phone mercifully rings, breaking the tension. She checks to see who it is and mutters, “Work,” then gives both Batchi and Wila a pointed look. “Be nice.”

“I always am,” Batchi says, feigning an insulted look. Wila says nothing.

Althea scowls and turns to leave. “I'll be right back.”

“Beer, Jade?” Batchi turns and offers the bottle to Jade.

Jade smiles, shakes her head. “No, thanks.”

“ _Ano ka ba,_ Batchi?” Wila snarks. “You know the girl's a rich snob. Socialites don't drink the same things as people from the working class, right, princess?”

“That's not—” Jade starts.

“It's okay, Jade,” Batchi quickly brushes off the impending apology, glaring at Wila. “Wila's kidding.”

Wila plasters on a fake smile. “Totally kidding.”

“So, Jade,” Batchi starts again. “I know you and Althea met at your brother's wedding that she organized. But I didn't realize you two were hanging out that much.”

“Oh, w-well...” Jade sort of stammers, and she thinks briefly how absurd it is that she feels like she's been caught red-handed (of what even, she's not sure). “We just kinda hit it off, you know? She's really fun to be around.”

Batchi nods slowly, smirking against the mouth of her beer bottle as she takes a swig. _“Man,_ ” she says, she shaking her head. “That girl, seriously. What a stud.”

Jade just frowns, not really knowing what to make of that.

“ _Hay nako_ , Batchi,” Wila says, grabbing a beer for herself. “Will you stop?”

“What?” Batchi shrugs. “I'm jus' sayin'.”

“What are you talking about?” Jade asks.

“Well, I mean sexuality is fluid, of course,” Batchi says. “Take Wila here. She was just bicurious then, but look at her now. Totally gay for Althea.”

Wila brushes her hair haughtily. “Yep. And proud of it.”

“Too proud, really,” Batchi mutters. “You should try to hide it a little sometimes,” she adds under her breath, earning her a smack from Wila.

Jade chuckles a little, despite still being confused (because what is Batchi even talking about, really?), and Batchi laughs conspiratorially with her while Wila is looking away.

“I admit I thought it was a phase,” Wila goes on, “but then we got together and I realized I wasn't that straight after all.”

“You kinda still left her for that guy though. Not cool.”

Wila bristles. “Can you not bring it up over and over? Look, I thought I would be happy with a guy again but it turned out that I wouldn't. I mean, you know what they say, once you go Althea...” She waggles her eyebrows suggestively. “She's _that_ good. ”

Jade feel her face heat up, while Batchi nearly chokes on her beer.

“Okay, dude, can you not talk about Althea like that around me? I mean, I kinda like how gay you are for her but she's my bro, okay?”

“Whatever, prude.” Wila turns to Jade. “Why don't we ask Jade? How's it going with Althea, huh? She's great, right?”

Jade nearly trips not only at Wila suddenly acting like her BFF but at the suggestion that she and Althea are together. “What?”

“Oh don't sound so scandalized. We're obviously not judging here,” Wila rolls her eyes.

“W-we're... She's not--” she stumbles, flustered. “I have a boyfriend.”

Wila, to her credit, actually looks surprised. “Really? You're still with that guy?”

“None of your business, Wila,” Batchi hisses at Wila. “Stop harassing her. You don't even know who her boyfriend is.”

“Oh I've seen pictures of him. He's that big-shot son of another Chinese business tycoon, right? But whatever. You say you're not into Althea? Fine. Works every bit in my favor. I kinda feel sorry for you though. I mean the guy is cute, not to mention loaded, but he's a tool.”

Batchi slaps a palm to her face.

“Who's a tool?” Althea walks into the room.

“No one,” Batchi quickly responds, at the exact same moment Wila says, “Jade's boyfriend.”

Althea grits her teeth. “Did I not say you two are supposed to be nice?”

Batchi gives Wila a sideways push. “ _Ito kasi eh_.”

 

* * *

 

Batchi and Wila both look up from their seats when they hear the door slam. Althea comes trudging towards them with Miggy in tow.

“ _O,_ _tsong._ What's up? Did Jade leave already?”

“Yeah.” Althea sighs sits beside them on the couch. She mutters a soft “thanks” when Batchi hands her a bottle of ice-cold beer. On her lap Miggy whimpers and curls up in a ball.

“Did she have somewhere else to be?”

“Back to her rich boyfriend's arms, most likely,” Wila says before Althea could respond, earning herself a glare from Batchi.

Althea takes a swig of beer and then wipes her mouth against the back of her hand. “They're going out tonight, I think.”

“Ooh, date night,” Wila says.

Batchi puts an arm around Althea's neck and squeezes her playfully in a kind of one-armed bear hug. “So what, dude? We're having fun on our own anyway, right?”

“Yes, we are!” Wila exclaims excitedly, raising her glass in a toast, with Batchi following suit. “I'll drink to that.”

“Cheers, man.”

Althea forces a smile and musters enough fake enthusiasm to finally clink her bottle against Batchi's and Wila's. “Cheers.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now here cometh the drama. Don't say you haven't been warned.

“--And she keeps telling me how I should get more involved with the business, how I'm going to have children of my own to provide for... and I said, ' _Ma_ , Jade and I are not even thinking about that yet. We're still young and we're enjoying ourselves, so you'd have to wait a little while longer for the grand kids.' _Although_ , I do want kids at some point, and it's definitely part of the plan... right?” David looks at Jade expectantly.

His expression turns into a worried frown when Jade doesn't so much as look at him. “Jade?” He grasps her elbow in a gentle grip to slow her down and keep her from walking any further. “Jade!”

Jade startles from her own thoughts and finally looks at him. “Hmm?”

“Did you even hear a word of what I just said?”

“Huh? Oh, um...”

David smiles, but his forehead creases in a way that betrays his concern. “You didn't, did you? Are you okay? You seem... distracted.”

Jade shakes her head immediately and forces a smile. “I'm sorry, I was just...” She takes his arm and leans into into him, urging him to keep walking. “I was... thinking.”

“About?”

“Uh... Um, nothing important,” Jade replies, giving his arm a squeeze. “Anyway, you were saying?”

David gives her a tight-lipped smile. “Nothing,” he says. “It was nothing.”

They stroll around a few minutes longer in silence, lost in their own thoughts, until Jade stops and pulls on David's arm.

“Hey, look!” Jade smiles, face instantly brightening.

They stop just outside the storefront, where a slew of pets' clothes are hanging on display. She points through the glass at a tiny pink tutu. “ _Ang_ cute _o_!”

“Yeah, that's pretty cute,” David agrees, shoving his hands into the pockets of his khakis. “Too bad you don't have a dog anymore.”

Jade glances at him. “Oh, well... I kinda have a new one, actually.”

David scowls a little. “You do? Since when?”

Jade straightens up and begins to walk away from the store, steering him along. “A few weeks ago.”

“Where'd you get it?” he asks.

“Uh... someone... a friend... gave it to me.” Jade smiles internally, thinking back to a few days when she saw Paul playing with the puppy—the first time in a very long time she's seen him as she remembered her _dihya_ from before they fell out.

“Oh? Who?”

Jade glances away from his curious stare, and replies in her best nonchalant voice. “Althea.”

“Hm...” David nods. “That was nice of her.”

“Yeah, I mentioned to her that I liked dogs so... Anyways,” Jade smiles gingerly up at him and slides her hand down his arm to hold his. “I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry?”

David tangles his fingers with hers and smiles. “Starving.”

 

* * *

 

Jade adjusts the dog in the crook of her arm while she raises her other hand to knock on the heavy oak door. “Paul?” She knocks twice more when she receives no response, until she hears a rustling from inside the room.

The door opens, and Paul sticks his head out, wearing the usual glare that she knows he reserves just for her. He glances down and catches sight of the tiny pup and his face softens a little, for a split second, before hardening again when he looks at her. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn't sleep and I just thought we could talk a little,” Jade replies.

“No,” Paul says simply, making a move to close the door.

Jade stops him. “Hey, Paul, I just... We used to do this, remember? I used to come to your room and we'd laugh and play games all night until we fall asleep. Look, I brought a friend with me,” she holds up the dog to show him. “I still haven't decided what to name him. I thought you could help me out.”

“Does the word 'no' have some other meaning that I don't know about?” Paul bites back. “We're not children anymore, and _mas lalong hindi tayo_ friends.”

“But you're my brother,” Jade says. “ _Magkapatid pa rin tayo_. I'm still your sister, like it or not.”

Paul shakes his head. “No. You stopped being my _shobe_ when you blabbed your mouth and ruined my life.”

“But--”

“Go back to your room, Jade.”

He shuts the door in her face, and she's left there in the hallway clutching her still unnamed dog in her arms.

 

* * *

 

Althea is talking to someone who Jade assumes is a client when she catches her just outside her office later that afternoon.

She's all smiles and talking enthusiastically when she catches sight of Jade hovering at the doorway and her smile grows even more. She shoots Jade a silent request to stay, and Jade gives her a tiny nod to convey her understanding.

“I'll just email you the rest of the details, okay? It'll be great, I promise. Leave the rest up to me.” Althea excuses herself from the conversation and then walks over to Jade.

“Jade,” Althea greets her with a big smile. “This is a surprise.”

“Hi,” Jade says. “Are you busy? I hope I didn't interrupt anything.”

“Oh no, it's fine. I'm really glad to see you.” She says it so sincerely that Jade has to stop for a while and think about what she actually was thinking coming here.

“Me, too,” Jade smiles shakily, heart suddenly heavy and filled with dread and longing. “I'm really glad to see you, too.”

Althea flashes her a smile—all red lips and white teeth and crinkled eyes. She's her usual cheerful, charming self and that just makes this all the more difficult.

“So,” Althea says, ushering her into her office. “I'm just about done for today and if you could just let me finish up a few things we could go and get--”

“I'm with David,” Jade blurts out, out of nowhere.

Althea stops mid-sentence and slowly turns to Jade. “...Yeah, I... I know that.”

For a split second she looks so much like a wounded animal and Jade feels her heart break into a million tiny little pieces.

“Look, I just...” Jade rushes to explain, “Your friends seem to have the idea that we're--that I'm--” she releases a sigh. “...And I'm not.”

Althea brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes and takes one step back to rest a hand on her desk. Jade watches her in silence, wishing silently for the ground to open up and swallow her so this could all be over and set aside whatever this... thing is, and go back to being just friends (strange, Jade thinks, because have they ever been anything but--anything _more_ \--since they've met? How can you go back to being friends when you've never actually been anything other than that?).

“But I don't want to stop being friends, Althea,” Jade continues. “God knows I _don't_ wanna stop being friends.” She gives a small, breathy laugh.

Althea nods slowly and straightens, her expression betraying nothing. “Even if I'm gay and my friends think _you're_ gay for associating with me.”

Jade opens her mouth but nothing comes out immediately. “That's not--” She steps closer to Althea and hesitantly takes her hand in hers. “I... You know that's not what I meant. You're _great_... and I _love_ hanging out with you. And you liking who you like doesn't change that. But I can't...” Jade shakes her head and lets go of Althea's hand. What on earth is even happening? How did this get so out of hand?

“You know what? Can we just pretend I didn't just make a complete ass of myself and forget I said anything?” Jade says, brows knit, eyes pleading. “Could we just... What do you wanna do today? A movie? Dancing? Where do you feel like going?”

“You sure that's a good idea?” Althea crosses her arms. “I mean, don't you think I might... corrupt you or something the more time you spend with me?”

Jade groans a little and pulls on Althea's forearms, bringing them down and fixing them at her sides. “I'm sorry... okay?”

Althea averts her eyes, mouth quirking to one side.

“Come on. Just forget I said anything, okay?” Jade says, her voice a whisper. “Friends?”

Althea looks into her eyes and sighs when Jade starts rubbing at the backsides of her wrists. _Like I have a real choice._

Finally she allows a small smile. “Yeah. Friends.”

Althea wonders if this is all worth it.

 

* * *

 

Later, after the whole weird debacle at Althea's office, when they're sitting at their usual bench outside the mall eating ice cream, Althea turns to look at Jade, who she knows has been watching her the whole time.

“What?”

“We're okay... right?” Jade asks in a small voice.

Althea doesn't respond immediately, but when she does, it is to smile and say: “Of course we are.”

 

* * *

 

They're sitting in Althea's car just outside the dark iron gates of the enormous Tanchingco mansion, silent in the dead of night. They had spent the rest of the day together just hanging out, much as they have for the past few weeks, though there have admittedly been awkward silences where there were none before.

“So... I guess we should call it a night.”

Jade nods.

“Goodnight then.”

“Althea,” Jade begins. “About earlier...”

Althea looks at her and gives her a reassuring smile. “Don't worry about it. I understand. To be honest, I'm not sure why you choose to still be friends with me.”

“Hey,” Jade reaches for her hand, “don't say that.” She leans across to the driver's seat and embraces Althea. Tight. Like she doesn't mean to let go for a very long time.

“You're forgetting that we're soul mates,” Jade mumbles against her hair.

Althea chuckles, and she feels the vibrations through Jade's soft warm skin.

 _Yes_ , she decides, hugging Jade back as tight. _It's definitely worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up not including the part I posted on Tumblr as the chapter's preview, yet again. I really gotta stop doing that, LOL. Anyway, it will definitely be on the next chapter (or chapter after next, maybe?). Stay posted.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade smiles instantly when she feels a pair of soft hands covering her eyes from behind.

“Guess who.”

She gently pries off the hands of her visitor and turns around. Her smile widens immediately when she sees Althea, all glammed up and gorgeous as usual.

“Surprise.”

She's wearing a short blue halter dress and high heels that could probably kill a man. She's got sunglasses atop her head and adorning her wrist is the lucky charm bracelet Jade gave her a few days ago. She has her bangs swept to the side today, and her makeup, as always, is flawless. It looks as if she just stepped right out of a page of a magazine.

“Jade?” Althea’s voice pulls Jade out of her thoughts.

“Althea,” Jade says, suddenly realizing that she's been staring. Honestly, she just looks _so_ nice.

“What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?”

“Yeah, but I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd swing by and bring you breakfast.”

Jade smiles. “Thanks. You didn't have to.”

“I wanted to,” Althea says.

Jade shakes her head slightly, beaming. “Well you sure know how to spoil a girl.”

“That I do,” Althea chuckles, and then reaches into the paper bag she's holding. “Here.” She hands Jade a cup of coffee and holds out a small box of baked goods.

“Ugh, _yes_.” Jade brings a hand to her heart, before taking the cup and a croissant out of the box. “I love you!”

Althea's eyebrows shoot up and Jade freezes, eyes wide, as soon as she realizes what she just said. “I mean—” She feels a blush creeping up her neck. “I mean, I love coffee and—and I haven't eaten at all today, and I'm _really_ hungry.”

The corners of Althea's mouth twitch as she watches Jade fumbling for words, looking everywhere but at her, until she can't contain her amusement anymore. “Jade...” she giggles. “It's okay. Breathe.”

Jades gives a nervous laugh, and them seems to develop a sudden interest on the paintings on the wall. “Well you know what I mean.”

“Of course I know what you mean, dork.”

Jade looks at her, finally, and she does this face that she sometimes makes when she's shy, where she has on that adorable puppy dog stare and small nervous smile.

“Go on,” Althea gently urges her. “ _Kain na._ ”

Jade's smile grows, and she shyly nods, as she brings the pastry to her lips and takes a bite.

 

* * *

 

“That is so good,” Jade makes a satisfied humming sound, taking another sip of her coffee. “Really hit the spot.”

They've transferred to Jade's cubicle (she has her own now, though it's _tiny,_ so nobody would really stop and think _nepotism;_ She likes to think she's earned it, running errands like a lowly common intern, working her way up the ladder), and are now sitting side by side on Jade's desk.

“You really ought not to skip meals,” Althea says. “Especially not breakfast. Most important meal of the day, right?”

“I normally don't,” Jade says. “It was just, this morning, my folks and my brother sort of got into another argument and I kinda lost my appetite.”

Althea frowns. “There seems to be a lot of drama in your house, from what I gather.”

“Oh, no. Just...” Jade pauses, because she really musn't be saying this much (or anything at all) about these stuff to anybody outside of the family, but for some reason, she feels like she could tell Althea. “Our elders and I don't really get along with Paul anymore.”

Althea frowns, nodding gently. “And this morning's argument... you wanna tell me what over?”

Jade looks at Althea's concerned face, wishing she could tell her everything. But there's a voice in the back of her head that warns her against it, so she just shakes her head no. “I can't talk about it. Family matters.”

Althea nods her understanding and gives Jade a smile, then hands her another piece of croissant.

Jade continues to nibble at her food while they talk about anything and everything under the sun, until Althea stops and her gaze drops to her lips.

“Um, you have a...” She points at Jade's mouth, and then leans forward, much like the way she did that first time they met in the ladies' room a while back, except this time, Jade doesn't lean away, instead letting Althea into her personal space.

Jade closes her eyes and inhales deeply. _She even_ smells _nice._

She feels Althea's thumb brush along the corner of her lips, and Jade feels her heart race.

“You had, uh... crumbs, on your...” Althea explains, breaking the silence, gesturing at Jade's mouth. The moment lasts a couple of seconds, and then it's over, much too soon to Jade's liking.

Jade swallows the lump that has formed in her throat. “Thanks.”

Althea smiles and jumps right back into telling her about her latest project.

“Althea,” Jade cuts her off.

“Yeah?” Althea asks, and then Jade surprises her when she leans for a hug. “What--?” She's puzzled and confused, but then decides to just let it be, putting a hand on Jade's back.

“Thank you,” Jade whispers into her shoulder.

“For what?”

Jade slowly pulls away to look at Althea's face. “For being here,” she says. “For not running even after I said all those things the other day. For not letting things become weird... For being you.”

Althea smiles and takes Jade's hand in her lap, squeezing tight. “ _Ano ka ba?_ What are soul mates for, _diba_?”

Jade laughs, playfully slapping Althea's thigh.

“Drama _neto,_ ” Althea teases her, laughing along herself.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, when Jade is alone inside the elevator clutching a bunch of documents that need photocopying, hours after Althea has left the office, she thinks back to this morning and brings her fingers to her lips.

They're still tingling from when Althea touched them before.

 

* * *

 

Jade's phone vibrates loudly off of her nightstand. She picks it up and instantly smiles when Althea's smiling face pops up on the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you,” greets Althea. “You busy?”

“Nope,” Jade answers, “Why, what's up?”

“Mm,” Althea says, “ _Wala lang._ ” It's easy to hear the smile in her voice, and Jade giggles into the empty room.

“So _kumusta naman?”_ Jade says, settling back on her pillows. “ _Parang kahapon lang magkasama lang din tayo ah._ ”

“I know,” replies Althea. “ _Na-_ miss _mo na naman ba ako?_ ”

Jade laughs, relieved that Althea couldn't see how red her face is right now. “ _Baliw!_ You're the one who called _kaya_.”

“ _O'nga noh,_ ” Althea says, chuckling on her end. “ _Sawa ka na ba sa'kin?_ Are you tired of me yet? _”  
_

Jade smiles, transferring the phone from one ear to another. “No,” she says, voice dropping to an almost whisper. “No, I'm not.”

There's a pause on both ends of the conversation, and Jade takes comfort in hearing Althea's soft breathing in her ear.

And then, Althea breaks the silence. “Good.”

Jade smiles, her shoulders relaxing. “Mm-hmm. Good,” she agrees.

“So... I'll let you go now,” Althea says. “Just wanted to say hello. I'll see you later, maybe?”

“Yeah, okay, text _mo ako_ ,” Jade says, and they hang up.

She's barely put her phone back down on her nightstand when there's a knock on the door.

Jade looks up. “It's open!” she calls.

The door swings open and the maid's head pops into the room. “Jade.”

“O, _yaya_ ,” Jade says. “ _Bakit po?_ What is it?”

“You have a visitor.”

Jade's brows furrow and her lips curl into a curious sort of smile. “Okay, I'll be right down.”

The maid excuses herself.

Jade jumps from the bed to quickly check her image in the mirror. She makes a few adjustments in her hair and even spritzes on some perfume, before taking a deep breath and going downstairs.

She's all smiles when she comes down the stairs, unprepared to see David waiting for her. She takes another step down, faltering a little. “David?”

David stands up and smiles up at her. “Hi, babe.”

“Oh, hi,” Jade mutters. “What are you doing here?”

“ _Wala lang_ , I just wanted to see you,” David says. “Wanna go somewhere and hang out?”

Jade kicks herself inwardly for getting excited, and then disappointed to see her boyfriend instead of... _somebody..._ who she actually wants to spend time with right now. (And why the heck does she expect Althea to show up in her house just like that anyway, when she's never even been there before?)

She forces a smile. “Sure. I'd love to.”


	7. Chapter 7

“ _Tara_ , let's just use my car,” Althea says. “We'll just come back for yours later.”

Jade nods, “Okay.”

They trudge across the near-empty parking lot, heels clacking against the concrete. Their arms brush against each other's every few steps as they near Althea's SUV.

They're almost there when a sleek black car pulls into an empty parking space a few meters ahead. The headlights of the car die and out comes someone neither Jade nor Althea was expecting.

“There you are.” David catches sight of them and walks up to Jade. He kisses her on the cheek, and then turns to Althea with his arm still wrapped around Jade's waist.

He nods towards Althea in greeting. “Althea. Nice to see you again.”

“David,” Althea says. “Hi.”

Jade looks up at David. “David. This is unexpected. What are you doing here?”

“I was gonna go check on you in your office and see what you were up to,” he replies, “Thought we could grab dinner.”

Jade's eyebrows furrow together. “Oh, actually,” she casts a glance at Althea, “Althea and I are about to go to BGC with a couple of her friends.”

“Oh, really? We could all go together then. It'll be fun.”

Althea puts on a smile. “Oh, yeah. Okay. Sure. The more the merrier,” she says with a shrug.

“Cool,” David says. “Come on, you guys can ride with me.”

 

* * *

 

Jade shifts in the front seat of David's car, glancing surreptitiously at Althea in the mirror every few minutes.

“It's nice that we could hang out again, all three of us, no?” David says as he makes a turn at the curb.

“Yeah,” Althea says. “Totally.”

“Your friends will be joining us though?”

“Yeah. They're meeting us there.”

David smiles. “Great.”

When they arrive at their destination, they see Batchi and Wila already waiting outside the club just as David is parking the car.

“Hey guys,” Batchi greets them as they alight from the car, shooting Althea a quick questioning glance when she sees David. Behind her Wila stands, arms crossed, mouth twisting in a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

Althea clears her throat. “We got caught up in traffic. _Kanina pa kayo_?”

“Nah, you're just in time,” replies Batchi.

“ _Nga pala_ ,” Althea starts, turning to Jade and David. “These are my friends, Batchi and Wila. Guys, you know Jade... and this is her boyfriend, David.”

“Nice to meet you.” David shakes Batchi's and Wila's hands.

“Nice to meet you, too, _p're,_ ” Batchi politely returns the greeting while Wila fakes a smile and mutters and less-than-enthusiastic “Likewise.”

“So,” Batchi claps her hands together, grinning, “You guys ready to party?”

 

* * *

 

“What are you guys having?” Batchi yells over the music. Everybody yells back their drinks of choice in turn, and Batchi gives a salute and walks over to the bar.

David casually wraps an arm around Jade's shoulder while bobbing his head to the music.

Across the table, Wila sidles closer to Althea on the couch, smiling at her in typical flirty Wila fashion.

Jade bobs her head along with David's, putting a hand on his knee and leaning a little towards him, casting tiny furtive glances at Althea and Wila from time to time.

Wila starts to say something to Althea, but she's too busy watching Jade and David to comprehend whatever it is she is saying.

“I'm gonna go help Batchi get the drinks,” Althea says standing abruptly, startling Wila.

“ _Teka,_ I'm going with you,” Wila gets up and follows Althea.

Jade looks on curiously, not really minding David as he presses a kiss to her temple.

 

* * *

 

“Wanna go dance?” David asks Jade.

“Hmm? Okay, sure.”

They go over to the dance floor and start swaying together to the beat of the song.

Jade catches a glimpse of Althea over David's shoulder. She keeps dancing as she watches Althea drinking at the bar and Wila brushing a hand down Althea's arm and talking in her ear. She feels something twist in her gut when she sees Althea laugh at something Wila says.

David turns her around and she does her best to keep up. Wila and Althea have decided to take it to the dance floor now, the former running her hands all over the latter, and Jade couldn't keep her eyes off them.

“So I take it they're an item?” David suddenly speaks into her ear, jarring her out of her thoughts. Apparently, he's noticed, too.

“Were,” Jade corrects him.

“Seems a lot like they still are,” David observes. “It's pretty hot,” he adds, grinning.

“Yeah. Whatever,” Jade mutters distractedly as she watches Wila pull Althea away from the dance floor.

David starts bobbing his head vigorously. “I love this song!” he says. “Don't you love this song?”

“Yeah, um,” Jade puts a hand on his upper arm, gently pulling him aside as he grinds into her. “I have to go to the ladies' room. Be right back.”

 

* * *

 

Jade has no idea what she was even trying to accomplish when she followed Althea and Wila, but the pull was strong, like some force had led her here, in an otherwise empty comfort room that smells like sweat and pheromones and alcohol.

Maybe it was part-curiosity, part-friendly concern, but whatever it is, she's fairly certain that it is not _this_.

Because when she sees Wila kissing Althea against the sink, and then stumbling together into a bathroom stall in a flurry of messy hair and half-untucked tops, the sight only manages to open a floodgate of feelings that she isn't sure if she's capable of dealing with, and gives way to more—so much more—than she ever expected.


	8. Chapter 8

“Pasta?” Sally offers.

Jade shakes her head. “No, that's okay, thanks.”

“Is that really all you're having?” asks Sally, nodding at Jade's steaming cup of latte.

“Yeah. I think I might throw up if I put anything else into my stomach right now.”

“Okay, suit yourself,” Sally says, digging into her fettuccine. “So,” she starts in between bites, “What were you thinking drinking so much last night at a club anyways? _'Di ka naman_ usually _malakas uminom._ ”

Jade braces an elbow on the table and starts rubbing at her temple. “I just got a little carried away, I guess.”

“Well it was a good thing David was there to look after you and drive you home.”

“Yeah,” Jade nods as she brings her cup to her lips, an image of David grinning amused as she pulls him into his car and climbs into his lap flashing in her mind. “ _Buti na lang._ ”

“Who were these people you went out with anyway?” Sally asks. “How come I've never met them?”

“Oh, um, I've only gotten to know them recently, through a common friend. I kinda just got dragged on their... girls' night out... thing,” Jade says as she puts her coffee back down and starts biting her thumb. “And then we bumped into David, so he came along.”

“Ah,” Sally says nodding. “I see. _Eh buti_ they were cool that you and David just ditched and had your own little party for two.” She gives a little conspiratorial smile, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend.

Jade resists the urge to roll her eyes. “Please. They were having a swell time without us anyway. The way they were flirting with each other, _kung nakita mo lang..._ ” she mutters under her breath.

Sally looks up from her plate, eyes narrowed. “'Flirting with each other'? Wait, I thought you said it was a ' _girls'_ night out'?”

Jade looks up at her friend so fast it's a wonder her neck didn't snap. Did she just say that out loud? Shit, she really still must be hungover.

“What?” Jade plays dumb. “No, I meant--”

A waiter comes to their table and starts refilling their glasses of water, mercifully, and Jade uses that as an excuse to leave the conversation. It's not that she thinks Sally will be all obnoxious if she finds out the kind of crowd she's been hanging around recently; it's just that Jade doesn't think she's ready just yet.

“I need to go to the ladies' room,” she says.

When she comes back to their table a few minutes later, Sally has already moved on to dessert.

She's just taken her seat when her phone vibrates.

It's a message from Althea. “ _Morning! What happened to u last night?_ Bigla na lang kayo nawala. _”_

Jade stares at the message, as she thinks back to the night before, remembering how Althea tipsily stumbled out of the ladies' room, lipstick slightly smudged and clumsily tugging one strap of her black spaghetti top back into place.

She remembers Wila following behind, thick wavy hair sticking out in all directions, smile smug, obviously so damn pleased with herself.

She thinks of David and of his big hands sliding all over her back under her blouse as he roughly kisses her mouth in the car outside the club.

“Jade?”

Her mind goes further back to the ladies' room, Althea's lips crashing forcefully against Wila's, hand sliding down her thigh and up her skirt, and Jade feels something stir inside her, warm and deep and low in her belly.

She remembers standing outside of the ladies' room after that with her back against the wall, palms sweaty and heart beating like a hammer, and then looking for David in a frantic attempt to find some way to quell the fire that seemed to have been lit inside her.

“Jade!” Sally voice interrupts her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jade says. “I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” Sally leans across the table to feel her forehead. “You look kinda flushed.”

“I'm fine, Sally. Really.” Jade waves her off, shakily picking up her coffee cup.

Sally scrunches her face for a moment, before turning her attention back to her salad. They eat in silence for a while, until Jade puts the cup down, licking her lips.

“Sally...?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever... Have you ever wondered about... About girls?”

Sally frowns. “Girls? What do you mean?”

“Like... have you never thought that you might want to try... Like, aren't you even a little curious... what it would be like to... you know... be with a... a girl?”

“You mean like... be in a relationship with a girl?” Sally clarifies.

Jade hesitantly nods in affirmation.

“Uh... no, can't say I have,” Sally says. “Why are you asking?”

“Oh... no reason. Just... I have this friend of a friend who's... I mean...” Jade swallows, trying to ignore the way her best friend is looking at her as she rambles on, with her eyes narrowed behind her tortoise-framed glasses. “I'm just... Have you really never thought about it?"

“No,” answers Sally. “Not really.”

Jade nods slowly, absently bringing a finger to her mouth and chewing at the tip, as the memory of Althea smiling and whispering _“Open your_ eyes” flashes before her eyes.

Sally raises an eyebrow expectantly and Jade her best don't-give-a-damn face. “Yeah, me neither.”

 

* * *

 

 **Althea (Jun 6, 10:33):** Morning! What happened to u last night? _Bigla na lang kayo nawala._

 **Althea (Jun 9, 08:04):** Jade! Haven't heard from u in a while. What's going on?

 **Althea (Jun 11, 13:15):** Hey, it's me again. Went to ur office but u weren't there. Is everything ok?

 

* * *

 

“ _O_ , Althea, don't you have a meeting with a client in like, fifteen minutes?” Batchi asks when she sees Althea sitting at her desk texting.

“Yeah, I was just on my way,” Althea answers but doesn't make a move to get up, not even looking up from her phone.

“Then why are your still here? Who's that you're texting anyway?”

Althea stops, finally, and starts gathering her things. “ _Wala._ I was just checking to see if Jade texted yet.”

“Oh,” Batchi nods, slowly. “So you still haven't talked to her, huh?”

“No,” Althea says, resigned. “Not since that night at the club. She hasn't replied to any of my texts or returned any of my calls. It's really weird.”

“ _Baka naman_ busy _.”_

Althea sighs. “Yeah. It's not like she has to text me back all the time. I mean, we're not together or anything. I just can't shake the feeling that she's... avoiding me.” She shakes her head. “Anyway, I do have that meeting to attend. Catch you later, okay?”

“Yep,” Batchi says. “See ya.”

 

* * *

 

 **Althea (Jun 12, 21:20):** Jade... Why won't u answer my calls? Missed u again at ur office. A friend of yours said u seemed fine this morning when u came to work but I haven't heard from u in a wk and I'm getting worried... I would txt David but I just realized we never got to exchange #'s. Pls txt back. _  
_

**Jade (Jun 12, 22:03):** I'm fine, nothing to worry abt. Been busy, sorry.

 **Althea (Jun 12, 22:05):** Ok good. Glad to know u r fine.

 **Althea (Jun 12, 22:05):** Maybe we could get together soon? Tomorrow? My treat.

 **Jade (Jun 12, 22:30):** Can't, busy. Next time _na lang_.

 **Althea (Jun 12, 22:31):** :( Aw... ok.

 **Althea (Jun 12, 22:32):** _Sayang._ :( Miss _ka pa naman_ _ni_ Miggy...

 **Jade (Jun 12, 23:05):** I'm sorry. I'll just see u around.


	9. Chapter 9

Althea is sitting on a cold metal chair in the hospital staring at her phone for a good portion of the last half hour when her father's even breathing picks up as he stirs from his slumber.

“Althea,” he says, voice hoarse, jarring Althea out of her reverie.

“ _'Tay,”_ Althea responds, smiling fondly and getting up to press a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Why are you here?”

“Why not? I'm visiting you,” she says. “What, aren't you happy to see me?”

He smiles. “Well yes, of course, I'm glad to see you. Did you come alone? Where's your friend?”

“What? Who?”

“Your friend. The beautiful girl you brought the last time you came. Hmm... Jade, was it?”

“Oh. Well, um... She didn't come along this time.”

Her father frowns, noticing her smile dim a little. “I see.”

He coughs, and Althea hurriedly goes to get him a cup of water to drink.

“Thank you,” he says after he's gotten a sip. “ _Anak_ ,” he begins when Althea settles back on her seat, “Tell me. Is something the matter?”

Althea looks up. “No, dad. Why do you say that?”

“Something is bothering you. I can tell.”

Althea sighs, slumps on her seat fiddling on the charm beads on her bracelet. “ _Wala po, 'Tay_. It's nothing. I'm fine.”

“Althea. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Althea gives her father a soft smile. “I know. That's why you're the best.”

He smiles, and if there is one thing that could help lift her spirits up right now with Jade avoiding her, it is this. “Of course. Anything for my favorite daughter.”

“ _Ano?_ Your favorite daughter?” Althea laughs, playfully indignant, “ _Eh nag-iisa lang naman ako._ I'm your _only_ daughter, and you say I'm your favorite? Okay _ka rin 'Tay eh noh...”_

“What? It's true,” he laughs along, loud and hearty and full of life, and it makes Althea forget, even for just a while, how much she misses Jade.

 

* * *

 

She catches Jade at her office, finally, after going there twice before in the last week and a half.

She had given her another week after their last text conversation, figuring she should just give Jade her space, though she still isn't even all that clear as to _why_ she needs space in the first place. Surely, they've been doing well enough with the whole straight girl-gay girl platonic relationship thing, have they not?

And so she goes to Jade's office, and runs into her at the mostly-deserted lobby just as she comes out of the elevator.

Jade isn't watching her step, her attention on the stack of folders and binders in her hand, so they end up bumping into each other, quite literally, sending the binders toppling down to the floor.

“Sorry,” Althea says as she bends over and helps Jade pick up the papers that have gone flying and are now scattered at their feet.

Jade looks up briefly in surprise upon realizing who it was she just bumped into, before resuming to gather the papers back into their folders.

“It's okay,” she says.

They both stand up once they've finished picking everything up and Althea hands Jade back some of the papers, to put back into their respective folders.

“Thanks,'” Jade says, kind of awkward.

There's silence, with neither of them sure how to start.

“Um... so,” Jade breaks the silence. “What are you doing here?”

“I... wanted to see y—“ _No,_ Althea thinks, and then starts over.“I wanted to see how you were doing. Jade, I haven't talked to you in almost two weeks.” There's a small smile on her face, borne of the desire to make light of all of this—the desire to make it sound like less of a big deal than it feels.

Jade purses her lips, looking around, avoiding Althea's eyes.

“ _Jade_ ,” Althea says, stepping closer. “We've been hanging out almost everyday for weeks, and then you've kind of just... disappeared. What's wrong? Have I done anything?”

“Nothing's wrong,” says Jade. “I've just been busy.”

“With what?”

“With...” Jade fumbles for words as she chews on the end of forefinger. “...stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Like, like, work--”

“ _Work?_ Jade, your father _owns_ this place.”

“Well, not just that. I have f-family stuff... and my boyfriend. I do have a boyfriend, you know.” The words are out so quickly—such a mess—and Jade wishes to take it back as soon as they come out of her mouth.

Althea looks as if she's been sucker-punched in the gut, but it lasts only for a split second. She then lets out a mirthless chuckle. “Yeah, I'm aware. But you had all of those a few days ago and you always had time to talk to me, and now... You haven't answered any of my texts or returned any of my calls... What gives? Are you avoiding me?”

Jade chews on the inside of her cheek, avoiding Althea's eyes. “I told you, I've been busy. I'll call you when I find the time, okay?”

“No, _not_ okay. Not until you tell me why you're suddenly avoiding me like the plague.”

Jade sighs. “Look. I'm sorry... Althea. I didn't mean to disappear on you like that.”

Althea's shoulders drop, her agitation also deflating now. “Okay. I just...” she swallows. “I... I miss you.”

_~But I can't let you ask me why..._

Althea gives a small, close-lipped smile, brushing Jade's forearm casually. “We haven't hung out for two whole weeks after spending so much time with each other. I think I've forgotten what it's like not to be around you for more than a couple of days at a time,” she gives a small laugh, trying to make light of it.

_'Cause words will never be able to define..._

The earnestness in Althea's voice comes at Jade like an ache that settles deep in her chest.

“Come on, why don't we go out later? After you're done here. I don't know, watch a movie or something? Bring David. It will be fun,” Althea says, taking both Jade's hands by the wrists, all gentle persistence, and Jade immediately realizes at this point that she stands no chance.

_The happiness I feel when you're around.~_

“I... can't--” Jade starts, and her chest tightens when Althea's smile falls and her grip on her wrists begins to loosen. “--after work,” she finishes. “But my break is in thirty minutes, if you don't mind waiting.”

The smile in Althea's face comes back slowly, like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds after a rainy day, because she's waited almost two whole weeks, so what's another half an hour? “I'll be right out here.”

 

* * *

 

They've decided to get lunch at a restaurant across from the Tanchingco tower office building some half an hour later and things finally start to feel like everything has gone back to normal.

Jade had looked a tad bit uncomfortable at first but then Althea makes a joke and then regales her with funny anecdotes about her work and her dad and Batchi, and Jade soon loosens up and starts laughing along.

“So by the way, I went to the hospital a few times to visit my dad and he kept asking about you ,” Althea shares before grabbing the straw of her iced tea and taking a sip.

“Oh yeah?” Jade asks goodnaturedly.

“Mm-hmm,” Althea hums, and Jade tries very hard not to stare at her red lips wrapped around that straw. “Ever since that time you came with me he keeps asking where you are and how come you didn't come along _every_ , _single_ , _time_.”

Jade chuckles. “ _Pati tatay mo na-_ miss _ako._ What can I say? I have that effect on people,” she jokes.

Althea nods. “Yes, you do,” she says seriously, a hint of a smile playing on her lips as she stares into Jade's eyes.

Jade stares back at her, and says nothing, because it feels like there's a million butterflies fluttering about in her stomach and it feels wondrous and terrifying at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Althea walks Jade back to the office after that, not really in any hurry and taking their time, and Jade has barely ten minutes left to her lunch break but she honestly couldn't care less.

“So...” Jade starts, “I'd like to drop by and visit your dad again some time, if that's okay,” she says tentatively.

“Oh, sure, he would appreciate that very much. He tells me all the time I shouldn't come so often but I know he loves having visitors over.”

Jade smiles. “ _Eh sina_ Batchi _ba_? Your other friends? Don't they visit him?”

“They do,” Althea answers. “Batchi... My workmates... Even Wila used to go when we used to date but she hasn't since we broke up. _Syempre,_ awkward.”

Jade stiffens visibly at the mention of Wila's name. She clears her throat. “Well I guess she could start going back now, couldn't she?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Jade is smiling, but anyone could tell it's forced, like she's annoyed or something. “She's back in your good graces, so she can go visit your dad anytime she likes.”

Althea laughs a little. “I wouldn't exactly say she's 'back in my good graces'. I mean, I'm over it and we're friends, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten what she did.”

“Well the other night at the club would beg to differ,” Jade says. “I mean you two were pretty cozy back there.”

Althea stops, eyes narrowing, not knowing what to make of the sudden change in Jade's demeanor.

“Wait,” she says when it dawns on her. “Is that what this was about? That night at the club, with Wila? Don't tell me you're actually--” Althea stops, catches herself just in time. “Look, we're not... I was drunk. It was a one-time thing.”

Jade looks at her, maintaining a straight face. “You don't have to explain. It's none of my business. I really don't care.” Althea opens her mouth to speak but Jade cuts her off before she could say anything. “Listen, I have to go back to work now. Thanks for lunch,” she says, and then walks off leaving a very confused Althea in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song lyrics by Roxy Fabian ("Till It's Time")


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insights and relationship advice/BFF inuman sesh with Captain Batchi over San Mig Light and Chinese takeout ++

Althea doesn't run after her.

She does _try_ though, and she is about to, when her cellphone rings just as Jade steps into an elevator car and she has no choice but to leave her be for now.

It's Batchi calling about an emergency meeting at the office for a big wedding she's planning, and Althea is left with no other choice but to leave the questions for another time.

She'll call Jade later, Althea decides, and hopefully she'll get her answers by then.

 

* * *

 

“Thea! _Uy!_ Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?”

Batchi is straddling a chair with her forearms resting on its back, beer in hand, as she eyes her best friend from across the kitchen table.

“What?”

“ _Kanina ka pa tulala diyan,”_ Batchi says to Althea, who has been sitting on the chair with her legs crossed, clutching her own bottle, and staring into space for most of the past hour since she traipsed into her unit with a six-pack and Chinese takeout from North Park. “Is something wrong?”

“Huh? _Wala,_ ” Althea dismisses her. “I've just been thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing important.”

“Okay... If you say so,” Batchi shrugs, taking a gulp of her beer.

They drink in silence for a while when Althea's phone vibrates loudly against the wooden table and she immediately reaches for it to read the message she just received.

Batchi watches her curiously, frowning a bit when Althea's face falls and she slides the phone away and goes back to nursing her cold San Mig Light.

“Let me guess,” Batchi starts, “Jade.”

“What? That wasn't Jade.”

“Exactly. That's who it _wasn't_.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Althea replies mildly before taking a sip of her beer.

“So you're telling me that all this... _brooding_... has nothing to do with Jade.”

“I'm not brooding,” Althea denies with a slight scowl.

“ _Ah sus. Talaga lang ha?”_

“I'm not! ...Okay? It's just...” Althea pauses while Batchi looks at her expectantly. “Jade's been acting kinda strange lately.” She shakes her head. “It's really not a big deal. I'm probably stressing myself over nothing.”

“ _Teka muna, w_ hat do you mean Jade's acting strange _ba_?”

“She's... I don't know. That's the thing. I don't even know. I mean, one minute we're cool, and then the next it's like the cold war or something. Like today, I went over to her office... You know how she's been ignoring me for days? And then I come to her office to ask her about it and we make up and carry on like nothing happened, and then I mention Wila and suddenly she's acting like a jealous girlfriend or something.”

Batchi makes a _tsk_ sound. _“Pa'no naman kasi tsong eh, dikit ka nang dikit. Made-_ develop _talaga kayo niyan._ ”

Althea brings down her drink, her scowl deepening. “ _Ano?_ What are you talking about?”

“What am I-- _What am I talking about?_ Dude, you've been spending almost everyday together, and even when you're not physically with each other you're either texting or talking on the phone or making googly eyes at each other from across the room. Honestly, you guys are giving the ants a toothache.”

“Batchi, _pwede ba?_ Jade is taken. It may not work in my favor, but that's just the way it is and I accept that. But at least I can spend time with her, even if it's not in the context of a romantic relationship. I'd rather be friends with her than for us to not be anything at all.”

“ _Hay nako_ , whatever, dude.”

“Anyway, weren't you the one who said Jade was ' _straighter than my hair_ '?” Althea says, complete with air -quotes. “So how come now you're implying that she's attracted to me?”

“Oh please, Althea. Like that's such a surprise for you. I mean, how many girls have you converted since I've known you?”

“Exactly none,” Althea says with a straight face.

“Yeah, right.”

“Dude, you make me sound like some evil gay cult leader or something.”

“Um, because you _are_?”

“Okay, fine, name one,” Althea challenges.

“Wila,” Batchi is quick to reply.

Althea can't help but laugh a little. “Wila was _not_ straight.”

“Okay. I know a couple of girls from the office who _swear_ they would go gay for you.”

Althea gives Batchi a look. “ _Go gay?_ You know that's ridiculous, right? You can't actually _choose_ to be gay.”

“Okay, okay, fine, you're right,” Batchi concedes. “'Convert' may not be the right word for it, but... Have you considered that _maybe,_ Jade may have always been attracted to women, and meeting you was what finally made her realize it?”

Althea gives Batchi a sideways glance, and she has to tamp down the hope that rises in her chest at the suggestion that maybe, just maybe, Jade might feel the same way she feels about her.

“Doubtful,” she says finally.

“But not impossible,” Batchi chimes in before standing up and heading to the fridge to grab herself another beer. “Who knows, right?”

“Nah,” Althea says. “Come on, you said it yourself. She's super rich and, more importantly, attached _._ So yeah, it doesn't matter.”

“'Course it does,” Batchi replies, offering Althea a second bottle. “Because if it's you she wants, then that is _all_ that matters.”

Althea looks back at her best friend, and then takes the drink that is being offered to her. “Hm,” is all she says in response, lips quirking into a sort of half-resigned smile.

 _Maybe._ A girl can hope.

 

* * *

 

 Jade comes out of the shower wrapped in a baby pink bathrobe, using a towel to try and remove the excess moisture from her still-damp hair.

She had gone straight to the bath when she came home from work earlier in the evening, just aching to get clean and wanting to fall in bed after a long day running errands for one of the company's managers. Truthfully, she did not think interning for an office job could be this exhausting. She kind of likes it.

She takes the phone from her nightstand to check for messages but there isn't any. Frowning, she puts her phone back and goes to hang her towel to dry.

She's so tired that her eyelids almost immediately fall close the minute her back hits the fluffy pillows and mattress, still in her plush pink robe.

It only must have been a fewminutes though when a she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

Jade opens her eyes. “Come in,” she says sleepily.

Paul's head pops through the doorway and Jade sits up, her expression a mixture of confusion and pleasant surprise.

“ _Dihya_?” Jade says. “Hey. It's so nice to see you. Come in.”

“Oh don't bother with the cute little sister routine,” says Paul in a bored, unamused tone. “I'm just here because Mom sent me to get you for dinner.”

“Oh,” Jade says, smile falling.

“Well?” Paul says when Jade makes no move to get up. “ _Angkong_ and the rest of them are waiting.”

“Oh, right.” Jade quickly climbs down the bed. “Let me just go get changed.”

“No, _huwag na,_ ” Paul insists. “You're the family's precious little princess. You could go to dinner in a bathrobe and nobody would care.”

Jade's face scrunches. “What are you talking about? That's not true.”

“ _Basta_ , just hurry up, okay?” Paul grabs Jade's arm and pulls her out of the room.

“You seem excited to get to dinner,” Jade observes as Paul leads her down the stairs. “What's gotten into you?”

“Are you kidding? I live for these family dinners, s _hobe_. The purpose of my existence is to go to these meals so that I could walk out of them on a daily basis.” There's a slight smirk on Paul's face and Jade can't help but just smile at how he at least is able to make jokes around her now. Plus, he called her _shobe_ , and he hasn't called her that in so long, so that's definitely progress.

“Okay,” Jade giggles. “You're acting kind of weird, but okay. I wouldn't miss tonight's walkout moment for the world.”

“Good,” Paul says solemnly. “ _Tara na._ ”

Paul pulls on her arm again but Jade stops him, frowning as she looks closely at his face, noticing something strange. “Wait, Paul, is that... Are you wearing lipstick?”

“What?” Paul wipes at his lips with his sleeve. “Oh, this? This was yours, actually. I just tried it to see if it suited my skin tone. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it.”

“Uh... no, I--” Jade shakes her head, very confused now. “I don't mind, but--”

She doesn't get a chance to let another word out when Paul tugs her down the stairs and into a hallway that leads to the porch.

Jade looks around her, baffled. “What are we doing here? I thought you said we were going to dinner.”

Paul puts a finger over his lip. “Sssh. Someone's here to see you,” he slides the glass door open and pushes Jade out to the porch, then gestures at a hunched figure by the fountain before sliding the door shut again and disappearing back into the house.

“What? Who--?”

The figure stands up and turns, and Jade is nothing short of surprised.

It's Althea, smiling that big beautiful smile she always has when she sees Jade, the puppy she gave her cradled in her arms.

“Hello, Jade.”

“Althea,” Jade says, walking closer to Althea. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” Althea says simply, the smile never leaving her face. Then, looking down at Jade, “Nice robe,” she smirks.

Jade looks down herself and it hits her suddenly, the fact that she's wearing next to nothing underneath her robe. “I—Paul didn't say--I didn't know you were—” she sputters, unable to form a coherent response, blushing profusely now.

Althea bends down to let the dog down and the next thing Jade knows, she's standing so close that they're faces are barely two inches apart.

“Sssh... Relax.”

Jade gulps audibly, eyes wide, as Althea's gaze drops to her lips.

Althea puts a hand on the side of her neck and the contact sends a jolt of electricity down her spine and pools into a ball of heat in Jade's very core.

Jade's closes her eyes as Althea's faces come closer, and closer, and closer, until their lips are nothing but a hairbreadth apart.

“Jade,” a voice that sounds a lot like her Dada's comes from inside the house, interrupting the moment. “ _Jade! Kakain na tayo._ ”

Jade groans. “What?” They were _so_ close.

“Wake up, Jade! _Gising na,_ dinner's ready.”

“Huh?” Jade jerks awake and sees the maid looming over her, and she suddenly becomes conscious of her state of undress. “ _Yaya-Nanay_?” She grabs a pillow over her lap and between her and Yaya-Nanay's bodies, and she thinks for a second how weird that is because this woman has seen her stark naked multiple times growing up, but she's still flustered from an already half-forgotten dream that she is vaguely certain had something to do with Althea that she somehow suddenly feels too... exposed.

“ _Handa na ang pagkain,_ Jade,” Yaya-Nanay says. “Your _angkong_ and Dada are waiting.”

Jade nods quickly, hugging the pillow close. “Yep. Okay. Tell them I'll be right there. Just give me a few minutes.”

The woman looks at her curiously, but mercifully doesn't ask any questions before she gets up and leaves the room.

Jade sighs as the door to her bedroom closes, running a hand through her now-dry hair.

She takes a couple of minutes to gather herself, before getting up and starting to dress, the entire time thinking of her dream and how they were _so_ close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I was way too in over my head writing this, and it turned out into some sort of weird crack chapter that's maybe a bit different in terms of style and feel, but it wouldn't leave my head, so what the hell. I know I'm starting to veer away from the idea of these being the "in-between" scenes, and though I try to still be mostly canon-compliant, I did say that this was AU/canon divergent, so... Just so you know, from here one out, anything goes. :)


	11. Chapter 11

_I ain't missing you at all._

_I can lie to myself._

_-'_ 'Missing You' _,_ John Waite

 

* * *

 

When Jade announced to her family that she wanted to go to London last year, it was partly because she was bored, but mostly because she needed a respite from all the family drama.

She had thought that things would cool down with the two of them, but instead her year-long absence did nothing to assuage the Paul situation. When she came back her hopes were high that her misgivings had already been forgotten, that Paul's anger had been at least a tiny bit mollified by her self-imposed exile, that he was done stewing in his anger and everything will finally go back to the way they were, but surprise, surprise, that was not the case; Paul's hatred of her ran deep and unwavering.

She had gone to London to escape her guilt, thought that maybe a new environment would distract her from how bad she felt for ruining things with Paul, with its rich history and high-ceilinged museums and high-end fashion houses. And it worked, at least on that front, and so even if it made her homesick and a little guilty for leaving Ama, that city will always have a special place in her heart.

And so when the idea presents itself in Jade's mind, she jumps at the chance of distraction almost at once.

Jade's first thought is _no_ , because hearing Althea's voice might be enough to change her mind and talk her out of leaving, but then she surmises that not telling her is not really a valid option at this point. At least not if she still wants them to stay friends (and she does; dear god, she does).

 

* * *

 

Neither David nor her parents were particularly keen on the idea of her spending almost a whole year away, but she really wanted some time to enjoy being alone in a city where she could do anything she wanted without anyone batting an eye.

“I miss London,” is all she gives them by way of an explanation, but this isn't really the first time she's done something like this so no one really questions her except for Ama.

“But why are you leaving again, _apo_?” Ama asks her from across the table at dinner. “You've almost only just got back.”

“ _Oo nga naman, anak_ ,” her mother says.

“I just... I need to figure some things out,” Jade tells them, vague on purpose.

“ _Hay nako, hayaan nyo na nga siya_ ,” Paul says. “Let her leave if she wants. If you ask me, this is actually the best piece of news I've heard in this house in years.”

“Nobody asked you, Paul,” their father snaps, “so please just shut up.” He turns to Jade. “Well, _hija_ , if that's what you really want.”

“We will miss you, though,” Amanda says.

“Me, too, mama,” replies Jade. “But I won't be long, really. Once I'm better, _uwi ako agad_. I'll be back before you know it.”

“'Better'?” Gabriel asks, eyes narrowed.

Jade looks at her _ahya_. “Oh. I, I just meant once I'm, you know... mature enough to want to stay in one place for a long time.”

“Settle down, you mean,” Pearl chimes in. “Maybe marry?”

Jade's eyes travel from Pearl's face to her mother's, the two of them exchanging knowing smiles. As if they actually know _anything_.

“Yeah,” Jade says, forcing a smile. “Maybe.”

 

* * *

 

“Lunch tomorrow?” she asks over the phone.

“Oh, um... Actually, I can't. I'm going out of town for a while,” she says, swallowing, and she doesn't know why this is so hard to say.

“Oh?” There's a pause, from Althea switching from one ear to the other. “Where?”

“Um... London,” Jade says quietly, biting her lip. “My flight leaves tomorrow.”

“London,” Althea repeats, and Jade imagines her upset, and a part of her takes a sort of silly, perverse sense of satisfaction from it, from the idea that Althea does not want her to go.

“Just for a week or two,” Jade explains. “I, uh... I just feel like traveling. ”

“Okay.” A pause. “ _Bakit biglaan yata?_ ”

“I...” _I just need to not see you for a while._ “...just feel like it. I told you, I travel when I'm bored. You know, it's lovely over there this time of year.”

Another long silence follows, and despite Jade's mind being fully made up about leaving, something deep inside her wishes Althea would actually tell her not to go.

But Althea doesn't. Instead she only wishes Jade a safe trip. “Well have fun, okay? Try not to miss me too much,” she even jokes.

To herself, Jade only says, _yeah, good luck with that_.

 

* * *

 

Jade looks out the window of the lavish London flat her family owns and discovers that it is pouring outside.

She tells herself that it's boredom that makes her open Facebook on her laptop that night.

She had uploaded a selfie she had taken outside the Buckingham Palace earlier today and she smiles when she hovers over “115 people like this post” and almost immediately makes out Althea's name on the list.

There are comments, too, the latest one being from David, saying: “I miss you, my queen <3”

She clicks on “View previous comments”, and scrolls through the whole lot, until she finds one from Althea.

Jade chews on her lip for a few moments, debating whether or not to click on Althea's name.

She does eventually, and begins looking through her photos. There are a few new ones of her at events she's organized, one with Batchi, and another with Miggy cradled in her arms.

Needless to say it takes a grand total of three minutes and a half of looking through Althea's photo albums before Jade decides that this distance, soul searching thing absolutely sucks and not two minutes later she is already clicking on Messenger to check if Althea is online.

She is, and after only a couple of seconds of hesitation Jade pulls up a chat box and quickly types in a message.

 **Jade Tanchingco:** Hey

Althea's reply is almost instantaneous.

 **Althea Guevarra:** Hi there!

 **Althea Guevarra:** Musta? How's London?

 **Jade Tanchingco:** Good

Jade's fingers hover over the keyboard, hesitating, but then types a reply before she loses her nerve.

 **Jade Tanchingco:** Kinda wish you were here though

It takes a few minutes for Althea to reply this time, and Jade's stomach flips in a strange mixture of dread and excitement as she sits in front of her laptop in nervous anticipation.

 **Althea Guevarra:** Yeah it really sucks that you aren't here too

 

* * *

 

The rest of Jade's stay in London is marginally better because Althea stays in touch, messaging her almost every day.

Jade Instagrams a picture of herself with the Big Ben in the background and smiles when Althea is the very first one to comment.

 **AltheaG:** Pretty  <3 Maybe someday I'll go and you can show me around. We can be travel buddies.

She knows it's ridiculous getting all _kilig_ from a stupid emoticon heart but she feels it anyway, so _of course_ , she comments back.

 **Jade_prettyinpink:** Someday :)

 

* * *

 

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and if Jade learned anything from her retreat of sorts in London, it's that the saying cannot be more true if it tried. Because when she falls asleep that night after FaceTime-ing with Althea while she's in her pink silk pajamas, even her dreams are filled with Althea's eyes, Althea's smile, Althea's laugh, and Jade finally understands that she never really stood a chance.


End file.
